Till the Sun Rises on a Better Tomorrow
by Holly the Blazing Fire
Summary: The land of Pethonia has been a place of peace and harmony for the past millenia. Mythical creatures known as Pokémon inhabit the area and have created large civilisations for the modern day. However, a sinister past revolving around the Great War leads to some darker themes hiding under this seemingly harmless world. There are plans for the war to start again and consume Pethonia.
1. Background

**What Starter it All**

 _War is something that has plagued the world since the first lifeforms colonies came. There are different types: the ones that consist of two organisms bickering about a dumb topic; small groups wanting to best each other in a form of competition; a battle between sides in a certain area, causing some casualties; and then there are disputes that are taken to the global extreme. Countless lives are lost and everything seems hopeless._

 _Reasons for these events to happen could be that of ridicule, or of major concern. Whatever was the cause, once the declaration is confirmed, the only way to cease it is by winning. Many shall suffer for the foolishness of a few to blame, but that's just how life goes. Unfortunately, as the fire burns, their ashes spread and fertile the soil, patiently waiting for the moment to poison life and start chaos once again. The time consumed to prevent destruction once and for all: futile. No matter the countless hands coming in, war lurks in the shadows; waiting; watching; listening. All of this, just for the perfect moment to turn the small argument into a worldwide fiasco._


	2. Prologue

_Hello good people who happen to be reading this! Welcome to the start of my new series! This is indeed the Prologue to the story and the piece before it was just a little something for a start. I hope you enjoy this short little piece, I had a great time writing it!_

_

_

 _150 years ago..._

_

Cries of pain filled the air as loud gunshots shook the Earth. The putrid scent of piling corpses would have gagged anyone who wasn't in the fray of battle. Two massive sides fired at one another, trading blows and racking up body counts. It seemed as if nature wanted to take no part; splitting away and leaving an open field for the fighting to commence on. With the area so clear, there was no denying which team was grabbing the upper-hand. The team of the South, who's red colors waved vibrantly as the destruction of the North began to run more smoothly over time.

Akai-shi: Red Death. The title sported by the side who favored the gods with ambitions for that of harm. They're brute strength and bulk lead for soldiers to take more rounds before dropping dead. Probopass and Aggron worked on the front line to pry open a path through the enemy, while Charizard swooped down from the sky, dropping explosives and igniting it with their powerful flames. Behind defenses, Machamps loaded gunpowder into the many rifles in their possession and fired away, all while Dusclops and other bipedal Pokémon racked up the pain with their attacks.

Things were looking bad for their opponent, Burūaifu, also known as Blue-Life. If it wasn't already obvious, they sported for the gods who cared for the world and wanted change through evolution, not forced harm. Both sides had different opinions, and when Akai-shi started to murder people of Burūaifu, the gates of hell busted open and war was declared. Ten years the conflict wavered, and ten years the carnage lingered. Burūaifu was giving everything they had. Crobats soared the clouds at incredible speeds and threw down poisonous gas bombs that choked each victim into excruciating pain. Countless Psychic-types, a few being Espeon, Gardevoir, and Malamar, created psychic barriers to deflect most of the incoming bullets and explosives; some of the only items capable of killing a Pokemon. Psychical contact, like teeth or claws, could also put a creature out for good. A few moves could do the trick, but not many were bright enough to know that.

But it seemed that Akai-shi had come to this battle better prepared than their blue nemesis. The ending seemed inevitable, Burūaifu was losing the war. Today would be the concluding battle, hopefully, tides could change in Life's favor.

Another bomb was dropped further east and exploded upon impact with the ground. The force created sent a few of Burūaifu's soldiers flying back. They hit the ground hard and groaned. Some of them landed in bad positions and shattered a few bones.

A small Raichu had narrowly escaped the collision, his eyes glossed in fear. With trembling paws, the electric mouse dashed forward, forcing his eyes to stay on the path and not glance at the wounded men.

The strong course of adrenaline rushed through their veins and allowed them to increase speed. They dodged through a flurry of combat and caught a glimpse of a pack of Houndoom taking on a gigantic Aggron. The ear-splitting roar the brute created sounded like that of grinding metal, which sounded even worse because of the Raichu's sharp hearing. He flattened his curved ears against his skull and scraped his teeth against the other. Scurrying forward, the young mouse had narrowly missed seeing the gargantuan steel monster step on one of the Houndoom, but the grotesque crunch was more than enough information to tell the Raichu that the hound was gone. Their comrades would avenge them in any ways possible, he was sure of it.

Falling away from the battle, the Raichu made it to the back support. He slid down into one of the trenches made by his Burūaifu companions and took in large gasps of air. Two soldiers, one a Leavanny and the other, a Scizor, helped the rodent to his feet and dusted some of the dirt off his blue uniform.

"Bloody hell, Roy!" the Leavanny exclaimed, shielding his head out of paranoia. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be with the East division!"

Roy gasped and had a paw on his chest. "That's why I'm here," he sputtered back, "The East division is almost destroyed: I need to speak with Commander Cyprus! If we don't get men out there soon, Akai-shi will be able to control more land and push us back!"

Another explosion rung out and wails of agony soon followed after. The Scizor looked out of the trench and swore loudly. "They're taking out our Psychic protectors! Damn those death freaks!" He punched one of his red claws into the wall and gritted his teeth. "I don't think we can win this one," he muttered, a hint of defeat in his broad voice. Roy was speechless and shook his head.

"N-No! Commander Cyprus must know what to do! He's the toughest and smartest Pangoro I've seen on the battlefield! We can't loose hope now! Just think of all the lives we put at risk!"

The Raichu was quickly silenced as his back was pinned against the trench wall by the red insect Pokémon. He held a gaze of rage and the Leavanny backed away. More firing surrounded the three; they were wasting time. "How many more lives need to be lost to end this religious conflict? How many, Roy? TELL ME!"

Roy was silent, but his body shook vigorously as tears welled up in his green eyes. "I don't know..." he managed to choke out. "But I know innocent lives will be lost if we don't win this war. Akai-shi will kill anyone who stands proudly against them. More lives than the ones lost in battle. We can't let this be vain!"

The Scizor let go of him and backed away. His gaze was kept away and he reached for his rifle. Sighing, the Leavanny followed suit and glanced over at Roy.

"Just do what you can," he stated with a worried expression on his yellow face. Roy nodded back and gave a salute, "It was an honor serving with you." The two bugs saluted back and headed to the right, leaving the tiny Raichu alone, with the whole battle having been blocked out during the period of their conversation.

Taking a deep breath, Roy sprinted off left and towards the main center of the trenches, surely he would be able to find Commander Cyprus. If he was unsuccessful, then that meant that the Pangoro was either on the battlefield, or dead. The last option sent a chill down the Raichu's spine, but he quickly put it aside and maneuvered through the winding paths.

He kept his body low and passed over many corpses that would rot over time on the ground. There was no time for mourning, but Roy would pay his respects, that is if he's alive by the end of this. "Maybe this is pointless..." Roy thought as he hopped over another fallen warrior. "I've wasted too much time. The East division is probably gone by now..."

A feeling of dread washed over him and his movements became slower. "Gods help us," the Raichu gasped as the ground began to shake in uncontrollable spasms. With a large jerk, Roy was flung forward and collapsed onto the ground. He raised his paws over his head and sealed his eyes shut. Surely, this meant that death was upon him?

The entire field seemed to cease fighting as the ground shook, their startled cries ringing throughout the area.

"What could be causing this?" Roy cried out, hoping that someone would answer. What he got in reply was a booming roar, three to be exact. Each one had a different pitch, but all caught the attention of the remaining Pokémon alive. They all looked around in confusion; a desperate attempt to try and pinpoint the source.

Then, a huge ball of light crashed into the middle of the field. Soldiers were alarmed and backed away far as possible, the thought of war locked away in fear of this unknown item.

Roy's head started to pound and he groaned as the pounding progressively got worse. He struggled to climb up and look over the rim, his vision fading constantly. The strength slowly sapped away, but with one final push, Roy got his head over to see what was happening. Countless murmurs went all around; everyone's suspicions rousing.

As the light slowly faded, Roy slipped back into the trench and fell onto his back. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. Now of all places: alone in a trench. It grew harder to keep hold of consciousness and the Raichu slowly let go. What he could hear was strange. The roars started again, only this time, it was followed by the familiar screams of men being slaughtered.


End file.
